


Sugar (#12)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Mpreg, Sugar Daddy Hux, carefree sugar baby kylo, leia is So Done with her son's life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #12/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Leia goes to see her son and his family for the first time in two years. She's not very impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not very happy w this one but eh :^/  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "I think we need to talk."

**Sugar**

"I think we need to talk." Leia tapped her foot, looking at her son who was sprawled out on a bed and didn't seem to care about what she said. He was humming. "Ben!" His humming increased, and the cat lying on top of him meowed. Leia sighed. "Kylo?"

"Yes, mom?" He scratched behind the cat's ears, and Leia could hear it purring from where she was standing. She repeated what she said and he shrugged. "I don't see what there is to talk about, but alright."

"Don't see- B- Kylo! You have _three children_ that you never told me about! That's what we need to talk about! How old are they?" It was a struggle to use his preferred name, but it was the only way she would get a response out of him.

"They're all six months old and I still don't see any problems." One of the triplets made a noise and Kylo turned his head to look at them. He gave them his hand, and they grabbed onto one of his fingers, making an excited noise. "Unless... Oh! You want to know their names!"

That was just one of the very small things she wanted to talk about. "Well yes, but-" 

Kylo moved the cat off of him and sat up, crossing his legs. He moved the triplets to be in front of him. He pointed to the first one with a green onsie, "This is Brendol, or Bren, he's the oldest." He pointed to the next with a yellow one, "This is Alexander, she's the second one." The third had a blue one, "And this is Corvine, he's the youngest."

"Corvine isn't a name."

Kylo shrugged. "It is now." Corvine made a loud noise so Kylo picked him up. "Isn't that right, Corvine?" The baby made another noise which Kylo took as an agreement. "See, mom?"

Leia sighed. "Honey. I haven't seen you in two years. We need to talk about this."

"I thought we were talking about the kids." He put Corvine back down. "But we can talk about other things too, I guess. What do you want to ask?"

"Why did you cut contact with us?"

"Well, with the excitement of getting engaged, married, moving, getting pregnant, and having kids, I kind of forgot about everyone back at D'Qar. Plus we had fought and I wasn't in the mood to argue again. Sorry."

"That man didn't tell you to cut contact?" 

"Who? Hux? No! He was even more busy, honestly, he forgets all about his parents 99% of the time, there's no way he'd remember all of you guys. He remembers us though so it's okay, and his parents are pretty boring anyways." The cat circled back around while he spoke and laid across the babies. "Millicent!!" Kylo lifted her off and moved her to the side, "Don't do that!" She meowed unhappily, then curled up next to Bren and started purring. Kylo sighed. "She loves them too much."

That reminded Leia of how Han's dog Chewbacca used to try and curl up next to Kylo when he was a baby, and how he used to pick up little Ben in his mouth and carry him around, usually bringing him to the dog bed so he could curl up around him. Leia was always thankful that Ben had never suffocated or been crushed.

She still didn't trust what he said about Hux. No matter what, she didn't trust the redhead at all. He freaked her out, and she hated him. And not just for taking her son away and encouraging all his bad habits, but just for who he was as a person, his attitude, his views, and how he acted in general the few times she'd seen him in person and all the times she'd seen him on TV or the Internet as well. Leia wished Kylo had told her when he started dating the man so she could have convinced him to stop.

"I don't trust that man."

"His name is Hux, mom. Why don't you like him? He's rich, he takes good care of me, he's the reason you have three grandchildren, and he's nice. You'll see that when he gets home."

"Honey, as much as it pains me to say this, he's your sugar daddy."

"Mom!! No he's- _well..._ " Kylo pouted. "You're right. But he loves me! And he's only five years older than me, it's not like he's eighty or something."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Mom! I'm not into old people!"

"What about rich people?" Those were all points made by Poe and Rey before she came here. Her niece and friends had hardly been able to breathe they were laughing so hard when Poe dubbed her son's husband as a sugar daddy and speculated with Rey and Finn about what her son was sexually into. 

"It's a plus. But I like Hux for who he is, even if he's a stuck up ginger who works too much."

"For a bombs company."

"They mostly sell to construction companies, mom, for blowing up rocks. They only made like one really powerful nuclear bomb once for the military and you had it condemned, remember? Starkiller?"

Leia did greatly remember shutting down Starkiller and having it destroyed before the government could take it and test it again. "I still don't like him."

"Well too bad, Mom. You'll be seeing a lot of him once he gets home." Leia sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
